


Cream and Cats

by bigsbigs (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anthropomorphic, Cats, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Party, Sleepy Cuddles, Student Council, Underage Drinking, rated for language and alcohol, student council president Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigsbigs
Summary: In a world where theyre all cats, Minsung remain a couple.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Minho takes Jisung by the hand into the student councils office, sitting down on the couch with him and petting his fur gently. Jisung leans into his touch as his tail curls and waves over the cushions.

Jisung crawls over into Minho’s lap, nuzzling their faces together, his whiskers sensitive against the other’s furry face. Minho places his paws onto Jisung’s shoulders, carefully pushing him down into his legs and licking the fur atop his head. Jisung purrs quietly and presses his paws into Minho’s stomach, smiling fondly. Minho continues to clean Jisung, rubbing his scent onto him as he does, claiming him as his own. Jisung rolls in his lap, curling into a ball between his legs. Jisung mews quietly, nuzzling into the elder’s touch. Minho leans his face deep into Jisung’s coat, taking in his scent and eyeing him. Jisung looks into his eyes, smiling.

Minho kisses his nose and meows at him, a knock on the door interrupting the two student council members. “Fuck.” Minho hisses as he gets up for the door, Jisung curling into another ball on the warm spot Minho created and closing his eyes to sleep. 

“You two are early to the meeting.” Says the tall, lanky calico. 

“Of course, Hyunjin. Vice president and a representative are sort of obligated for that.” Minho replies with a bit of aggression in his tone. 

Hyunjin tsks and sits down beside Jisung, Minho unintentionally letting out a low growl. Hyunjin growls back and they totally would’ve fought had Chan not walked in. His black fur slick and wet from the outside rain. “Don’t fight here, please.” The president sighs as he walks in. “This reeks of hormones.” Minho looks to the side, Jisung stretching awake and looking to Minho lovingly, completely oblivious of the others. Minho blushes and laughs, sitting down at the table. Jisung stands, licking his red lips, making them glossy with spit and perfectly pretty for Minho to steal. 

Chan blinks hard, rubbing his temples. “Should we cancel the meeting today?” Minho’s eyes shoot to him. “It’s not like we had much to talk about in the first place.” 

Chan laughs. “I guess you’re right, I’ll wait to tell the others, you all can leave.” 

Seungmin, a grey tabby, enters soon after they’re given the message for dismissal. He sits down quietly and looks around at everyone getting ready to leave. “Chan-Hyung.. Is the meeting for today cancelled?” Chan nods. “I see.” Seungmin purses his lips and picks up his things. “Thank you, I’ll be leaving.” 

Minho and Jisung leave next, Hyunjin sticking around to talk and keep Chan company. 

Minho holds onto Jisung’s hand again, walking him home. Neither of them have umbrellas, so they’re shivering half of the way back. Minho unlocks his house and pulls Jisung inside, the tired cat jumping onto the couch to sleep. Minho smiles and loses the ability to wake him up. “Goodnight, Sungie.” He purrs. Jisung motions him over and spoons him as he lies, rubbing his scent all over his neck. “Hyung is so pretty.” Jisung laughs. Minho smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Minho wakes up from the nap to see Jisung sprawled out on top of him, his tail lying over Minho’s thighs and head burried in his neck. Minho takes a few deep breaths and stays, but eventually realizes how badly he needs to pee. He carefully removes Jisung from him, although he still wakes up and looks at him beyond offended. “Hyung.” Jisung hisses making Minho’s hair stand. “Sungie, I gotta pee.”

“Well come back when you’re done, you’re warm.”

“Use a blanket.”

“It’s different,” Jisung pauses. “and bring me cream on your way back.”

Minho laughs and leans over, rubbing his nose against Jisung’s and then going to do his business. As he exits, he goes into the kitchen and pours a glass of heavy cream, which has become Jisung’s favorite. He goes back into the living room, setting it on the coffee table. “You gotta get out of your spot to drink it.” 

Jisung blinks hard. “Can you bring it closer so it’s not as much work.” 

Minho stares dumbfounded, every day he’s surprised by how lazy the other manages to be. It’s not like it harms anyone and he’s even more productive than Minho himself, but he’d even beg if just to sleep. Minho would complain, but it’s not like it hurts anyone for Jisung to have his milk with him. Minho picks up the milk and holds it carefully as he transfers it into Jisung’s ironically larger hands. Jisung stares at him as he takes a sip. “I can’t believe you like cream so much of all things.” 

Jisung smiles. “I like how thick it is and it’s more tasty than regular milk or something yaknow?” Jisung takes another sip and eyes Minho again. “Would you like some?” 

Minho bats his long lashes and chuckles “No, thank you.” he looks down at Jisung as he sips on the drink, reaching his hand up and rubbing his head, brushing his ears down with his hand and listening to the small purrs Jisung let out as a response. His ears twitch and he moves his hand to under Jisung’s chin, leaning down to rub his cheeks against the side of Jisung’s soft face. 

Jisung finishes drinking his cream and lets the cup rest against his chest. He brings his hands up to Minho’s face and looks at him, purring against his cheek and nuzzling into his skin. He pulls away at some point, looking Minho in the eyes and giving him a few small kisses. When he finishes he lies back down, the cup beside his face.

Minho picks it up and carries it to the kitchen, rinsing it out and then returning to the couch. Jisung wraps his legs around him and holds him tightly. “Jisungie.” Minho purrs again, leaning back into him. Jisung rubs his scent all over Minho’s neck and nips at his skin, growling at him almost unintentionally. “What was that for?” Minho laughs. 

“It is a display of how possessive I am.” Jisung says calmly. 

“It’s not like there’s anyone you need to prove Jisung, I already know.” Minho sighs and rubs his thighs, feeling his phone. As he does, someone texts him. “What timing.” He chuckles and pulls out his phone, Jisung watching from over his shoulder, which Minho is fully aware of. 

Hyunjin: “Yo come to the party friday”

Jisung laughs and says to Minho quietly “Tell him you’ll bring me.”

Minho blinks “Well what if I don’t wanna go to the party?” He jokes and cocks his brow. 

Jisung furrows his brows and gives Minho a dirty look.

Minho laughs and replies “Sure, Jisung wants to come too.”

Hyunjin: “Yeah thats fine it’s gonna be mostly the student council and some randos who come idfk”

Jisung puffs out his cheeks and his expression softens. Minho replying with a simple okay before leaning back into him. “What do you want for dinner?”


	3. party

Hyunjin knocks on the door to Minho’s apartment some days later, Jisung’s ears perking up and he yawns, his sharp teeth and red gums being exposed. “Minho!” Jisung shouts, “Someone’s at the door!” 

Minho comes out of the kitchen. “Yes I heard,” He says in a flat voice. “Why can’t you just open it yourself?” 

Jisung smiles “Because I know you’ll open it for me.” 

Minho tsks with a smirk and opens the door, the calico standing there with a pout and furrowed brows. “Neither of you look ready for a party.”

Jisung’s face contorts “I’m not getting a nice shirt ruined at a party I could be thrown up on at.” He sticks his tongue out.

Hyunjin sticks his out back and Minho goes over to the couch, petting Jisung’s head for a second. He wraps his arms under Jisung’s body and carries him out to Hyunjin’s car, setting him in the back and scooting into the seat beside him. Jisung purrs and curls into a ball on the seat, not bothering to wear his seatbelt.

The overwhelming urge to drive recklessly for the sake of stirring up Jisung makes Hyunjin’s nose tickle. He finds the thought of Jisung waking up to the car swerving hilarious, but he won’t. He’s going to drive responsibility, but only because this is Chan’s car and not his own. 

Minho’s hand rests on the top of Jisung’s head, ruffling his hair between his ears. Minho gets a call, the ID reading Felix. He smiles. Jisung looks at him and with guilt he feels somewhat jealous of seeing that smile, but he’s able to push the thoughts aside, knowing a smile doesn’t mean Minho wants to spend the rest of his life with someone. Minho’s eyes fall onto Jisung’s face as he talks, Felix on the other line asking them about when they’ll get to the party and other things like that.

-

The music booms as they step out of the car, Jisung already regretting coming. They walk out and Jisung stays behind Minho, his eyes almost glaring at the crowd of people. They enter and the music gets even louder, the small group they planned on having ended up bringing at least 20 more people into the small space. Sweaty bodies press against each other and several groups have formed, all looking equally wasted. Hyunjin dives head first into the chaos, searching for someone. Minho takes Jisung around it and follows where he can see Hyunjin going. Eventually, they find Chan, Seungmin and Felix. 

Seungmin is sitting on a stool with his hands on either side of the seat, a drink resting and held between his thighs. Chan is standing, Felix leaning back against the wall and ogling a few people in the crowd. 

“Changbin said he’s bringing Jeongin.” Chan shouts to Hyunjin so he can be heard.

Seungmin’s eyebrows raise “I should take him over to my place after so we can study together.” 

“Do you only study? You’re such a good student.” Jisung says as he sits down beside Seungmin’s stool and rests his head against his thigh, Seungmin looking down at him and ruffling his hair. “I don’t ONLY study. I prefer to keep my days as routine as possible though.” He takes a sip of his drink, the sides of the glass warm from his legs. Chan stares at the glass “You want me to refill that for you?” He says as it runs low. 

Felix watches Chan as he takes Seungmin’s glass for more punch, Hyunjin piping up. “It’s good that we’re the ones hosting the party so we know there’s no alcohol in the juice.” 

Seungmin blinks at him and deadpans “You weren’t here when we convinced Chan to pour the whole bottle of vodka into the punch.” Hyunjin’s brows draw together. “How-“

Minho cuts in. “Some representatives we are.” He laughs, looking down at Jisung whose arms have wrapped all the way around Seungmin’s thighs. He swalllows a lump in his throat and runs his fingers through Seungmin’s hair, Seungmin not paying attention to either of them. 

Chan comes back with Seungmin’s drink, Changbin and Jeongin following behind him. Minho guesses they must’ve met on the way and that’s why it took longer than a typical refill would. “Sung, you want anything?” Minho asks. Jisung shakes his head so Minho turns to Hyunjin, who looks at him with a subtle pout. “Oh my god-“ Minho laughs. “What do you want?” 

Hyunjin laughs “Punch, please,” Minho shakes his head and goes to grab the punch for them both. Honestly, he’s trying to avoid talking to people aside from all attempts at being polite. Getting the drinks isn’t,, unpleasant, but walking through people making out on the furniture of his friends house makes him sigh. 

He gets back with the drinks and Jeongin is already looking uncomfortable as Hyunjin smothers him. “Here’s your drink.” Minho laughs and stands between Chan and Jisung, Chan and Changbin’s arms wrapped around Felix’s waist, his own arms over both of their shoulders. He eyes Seungmin, who looks back and raises his brows, motioning down to the sleeping Jisung. Minho laughs and leans against the wall, sipping on the punch. When Seungmin said a bottle of vodka, he didn’t expect it to be so warm on the way down. “Are you sure this shit was vodka?” 

Seungmin shakes his head. “I know nothing about alcohol.” 

Minho’s lips part and he tries not to laugh again, shutting his eyes tight. “Whatever, it’s not like any of us have any access to something dangerous at our ages.” He takes another sip, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. 

-

During their small talk, a loud shattering sound fills their ears, Chan looking around at all the objects with the potential to make such noise, low and behold a lamp was knocked over. Chan sighs loudly, removing his arm from Felix and going to clean it up. Seungmin turns to Minho and nudges his arm “Refill this for me?” Minho tsks and laughs, putting his own, almost full drink in Seungmin’s hand. “You can drink this.” 

He goes to get the drink, two people there about to fight in front of it. “Go outside-“ He hisses and the boys calm down, one of them just leaving on the spot. He blinks hard, drunk people are usually hard to reason with, he thought he would be 

punched.

He laughs hard at his internal pun, returning to the group to see Chan sitting on the floor, holding onto Seungmin’s hand. Seungmin’s cheeks are a little flushed, having already drank the rest of Minho’s punch. “Jesus Seungmin are you trying to destroy your livers?” An already borderline drunk Hyunjin slurs. “I guess we know who’s the lightweight.” Minho laughs. 

Jeongin holds onto Hyunjin who’s leaning into his weight. “Minho hyung, can you get me some punch?” Jeongin asks. 

“Why is everyone using me to get their fucking drinks?” He rolls his eyes, Jisung snickers at him. Jeongin looks kinda nervous. “I didn’t take you as one who would like this stuff though.” Minho says. 

“I just don’t want to be cognitive while dealing with all of you.” Jeongin sighs.

Minho tries his hardest not to laugh and makes his way through the crowd for the nth time. This time he goes to Chan’s kitchen, grabbing one of his water bottles and locking the door to get in so that nobody can try something while he’s there. He grabs a few water bottles and goes back and fills them all up with drinks, along with the red solo cup of Jeongin’s. He’s not gotten much of anything to drink being the errand boy, so he fills a bottle and chugs it on the spot so he can refill it and bring it back full to the others.

His stomach hurts as he goes back, the sugary, alcoholic liquid sloshing inside of him uncomfortably, but he figures it won’t be too long since it’s gonna fade into a haze soon enough. He goes back to the group and hands Jeongin his cup, refilling Seungmin’s and looking at his bright red cheeks, or maybe it’s his minds projection of his own fuzziness and the heat in his face. He looks down at Jisung and his half lidded eyes, he seems to be more awake now. “Want something to drink?”

“Cream.” Jisung says and smiles. 

Minho tsks “I don’t think Chan has that.” Chan shakes his head “Should I stock up or something?” He asks and fiddles with Seungmin’s digits, Seungmin’s hand wrapping around Chan’s. Minho turns his attention back to Jisung, who stares at him with parted lips. Jisung leans away from Seungmin and into Minho’s arms. “Jisung if you disable the errand boy the other’s will eat you up.” 

Seungmin raises his hands and bears his claws playfully, smirking “Yeah Jisung, we’ll eat you up.” 

Jisung kicks at him and laughs, everyone turning their attention suddenly when Hyunjin starts crying. 

“Why are you crying are you okay?” Chan abandons Seungmin’s hand and leans towards Hyunjin. Hyunjin continues to sob “Why am I cRYIng-“ he chokes out and drinks from the water bottle, wheezing out a sob. “Innie” Hyunjin cries.

Jeongin stares at him in bewilderment, mostly because Hyunjin is in Jeongin’s arms as he yells. “Hyunjin Hyung I’m right here.” 

Jisung laughs at Hyunjin and teases him, making him hiss and stick his tongue out at Jisung. Jeongin drinks some more, sighing at the two’s bickering. 

Minho looks over to Changlix, who haven’t spoken much since they arrived. Felix is holding onto Changbin, who stands there silently and runs his hands over Felix’s back. Felix seems content just cuddling, Changbin looking like he might appreciate a drink. Minho nudges Changbin’s arm, handing him the second water bottle. Seungmin pokes him for a refill “Gimme a sec Changbin is getting some, I’ll refill it soon.”

His arm is once again being jabbed, this time by Chan. “Let me refill them a few times.” Minho nods and takes the bottle back when Changbin is done, handing the bottles and cups to Chan. “Good luck, people tend to like you more than me.”

Chan rolls his eyes “People like you plenty.” 

Minho sighs and Jisung wraps his arms around his waist, resting his head on Minho’s shoulder. “Don’t sigh so much it makes you look grumpy and old.”

Hyunjin laughs “He is grumpy and old.”

“How long?”

“20 minutes at 180 degrees-“

Minho nods. 

Minho looks up at Seungmin and makes eye contact with him for the first time since a few drinks ago, his face is completely flushed and he looks wasted. “Stop staring at me.” Seungmin says. Minho sticks out his tongue.

Seungmin ruffles his hair and dabs a bead of sweat off of his forehead, a resting bitch face overtaking his expression. Minho, as tipsy as he is, speaks his main thoughts at the sight. “You’re sexy, Kim Seungmin.”

“Thanks,” Seungmin starts and Jisung watches them with parted lips. “you too.” he finishes. Jisung licks his lips at the two, his big eyes focusing innocently. He almost forgets he’s the only sober one. Chan comes back and refills everyone’s cups, picking Seungmin up off of his seat and sitting down. “Well fuck you too Chan.” Seungmin says and sits on his lap. Changbin reaches over for more to drink, Felix not letting go of him. 

“Felix are you okay?” Jisung asks. “Yeah I think so, you and I are like the only one’s not wasted right now.” Jisung lifts his fist and they bump theirs together, smiling. 

Hyunjin rubs his hands over Jeongin’s back, Jeongin taking it and pets him in return. 

“It’s hot. Holy shit it’s hot.” Changbin says and removes himself from Felix, completely unbuttoning his shirt. “Eewwwww.” Jisung says and pokes his stomach. Changbin scrunches up his face. Felix rubs his stomach “It’s cute though.” Changbin blushes. “See, Felix likes it.”

Jisung laughs and lies back on Minho, pulling his face down. “I miss kissing you.”

“You’re so random.” Minho kisses his upside down lips, moving his hands onto Jisung’s shoulders. 

Chan motions for Seungmin to get up and Seungmin moves blankly, somewhat confused. Chan walks over to the crowd and turns off the music, his voice booming as he yells at everyone to get out. With reluctance and a bit of force from Chan’s part, everyone is gone. Chan sighs and goes back to the group, laying into Seungmin’s arms. Seungmin runs his fingers over Chan’s fur, petting his ears. “Now was a good time.” Chan nods.

“There’s still punch left.” Changbin notes.

“Do you plan on drinking the rest?” Chan adds

“Does anyone plan on racing me?” Changbin retorts

Seungmin’s eyes seem to glint, a competitiveness rarely seen rolling out of him like thunder. He puts his foot on the ground and without giving Changbin enough time to process what happens or remove himself from Felix he’s downing the red liquid like nobodies business. Hyunjin and Changbin make it over there at the same time, the three of them fighting for control over the drink. Hyunjin gags and rolls on the floor dramatically, Seungmin and Changbin wrestling for the drink. Seungmin finishes it off, his lips red from the dye in the punch. Seungmin licks his lips and smiles devlishly, atop of Changbin who he somehow managed to pin to the ground along the way, despite the elders strength being more than his own. “Ha!” He shouts in his face, Changbin smiling at him stupidly. “Fuck you Seungmin.”

“Fuck you Changbin.” He spits.

Changbin flips him over and gets up, burping loudly. He gets a temporary vertigo, closing his eyes tight and panting. Seungmin breathes heavily on the ground beside Hyunjin, who lays staring at the two. “I wish I recorded this.” Hyunjin says.

“You falling on your ass and gagging on some suspicious party drink.” Minho teases. 

“Well, that adds to the drama.” Hyunjin gets up and stumbles over to Jeongin, who pushes him away playfully. Hyunjin pouts.

Felix goes over to Changbin and holds him, laughing when he completely collapses into him. He plants his feet and does his best to hold him up. 

Seungmin wobbles over to his seat, putting his hands on Chan’s thighs for balance and panting with his head in front of his chest and over his lap. “Oh my god.” He says, lightheaded. “Don't throw up.” Chan says. “You can’t stop me once I start.” 

Chan picks Seungmin up and carries him to the bathroom, going in with him and locking the door.

“I can’t tell if they’re gonna make out or if Chan is actually trying to take care of him.” Jisung jokes. 

Felix laughs hard, patting Changbin’s back. “Should I drive you home?” Changbin nods and the two leave.

“There was a lot more alcohol in that than anyone gave it credit for.” Minho says into Jisung’s lips. “I can taste it.” Jisung gives him a few kisses. 

Jeongin gags at the two, Hyunjin smiling at him. “Gimme a kiss too.” Jeongin pushes him away. “Who’s gonna take us home-?”

Minho licks his lips “Felix left, I assume Seungmin is staying here tonight and Jisung is the only sober person left. Jisung blinks hard “I don’t have my drivers license-.” Minho puff out his cheeks. “Well you read the manual and everything right? You know how the car works and how to drive you’ve just never done it right?” Jisung nods. “Well I do have a drivers license and their cars aren’t too far, Ill sit in the passenger seat but I think a sober inexperienced, cautious person is safer than a drunk with a pounding headache.” Jisung nods, his tail between his lega and ears down to show his embarrassment and anxiety. “You got this, it’s gonna be fine.” 

Seungmin and Chan stumble out of the bathroom, Chan’s hands around Seungmin’s waist and Seungmin’s legs wobbling. His ears are up in alert but his tail is wagging and he’s visibly purring. Seungmin is wasted, Chan holding him to keep him steady. “Let’s go to my room okay?” He says and Seungmin nods. “Can you text my mom that I’m staying over at a friends-“ Chan nods back and rubs his back. “I’ll have stuff ready in the morning to help your hangover, if you can, drink some water tonight.” Seungmin yawns and stumbles into Chan’s room with him as Chan waves goodbye to the others.

Jisung gets ready to drive Hyunjin’s car, Hyunjin definitely worried but he doesn’t really have a choice but to let him. 

-

Jisung slowly and very carefully with Minho’s guidance gets everyone home and he can easily say it was the most stressful thing he’s ever experienced, especially given how prone he is to anxiety. They get to Minho’s house where Jisung has been staying and Jisung lies on the couch. “I hate parties.” He moans and curls up into a ball, pulling a blanket over his fur. “Min.. Go brush your teeth and I’ll start the bath,”

Minho laughs “Don’t you hate baths?”

“I may hate them but I’m not stupid, If I don’t bathe I’ll smell bad.”

Minho nods and goes into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and trying to get out the taste of alcohol. Jisung follows him in and starts the bath, shuddering at the thought of the water on him but he overcomes his stubbornness, taking off his clothes and getting in. Minho strips when he’s done cleaning his mouth, stepping in in front of Jisung and looking at him. He washes Jisung’s face and body, letting him relax in the warmth. 

-

The bath goes,,, swimmingly. Ha. They get ready for bed and text the others goodnight, Jisung drying his fur with their dryer after he brushes his own teeth. Minho furiously rubs a towel over himself until he’s barely damp, then keeps going til his arms are too tired to continue. “Sungie you’re so warm.” Minho notes upon Jisung crawling into Minho’s arms. “And you’re so cold.” Jisung says. 

“Goodnight Sung,”

“Goodnight Min.”


End file.
